Forever
by Mockingjay24601
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James, and basically some couples during the Marauder era (Sirius/Marlene). Takes place during their 5th-7th year and afterwards. Rated T for safety.
1. The Train Journey

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my new fanfic. It's a Jilly / Blackinnon with a bit of tedromeda. Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1- the Train Journey**

James' POV

Remus, Sirius, Peter and I were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with a mountain of sweets between us. We were all discussing the subjects that we were taking and what our summer had been like. Mine had been terrible, Evans still hated me and no matter what I did, she just wasn't interested. Sirius picked up a chocolate frog.

"Prongs are you over Evans yet?" he asked biting it's head off.

I shook my head. For some reason I wasn't. I have had a crush on her since 3rd year, and I didn't understand how she didn't like me. I mean, if she was someone else, we would have been going out since the first, "Evans, go out with me?"

"Maybe it's the way your asking her out?" suggested Remus fiddling with his new Prefect badge.

"Whose the girl prefect?" Peter asked.

"Lily?"

I nearly choked," Lily, as in Lily Evans?" I spluttered.

Remus nodded. I turned back to Sirius.

"Tell you what Padfoot, I bet you 10 Galleons that she will go out with me by the end of this year.'

Sirius grinned, "Deal."

_How was that? It's probably short, but oh well. Please Review, Follow and Favourite. And please check out my other fic, Number 1,_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Mockingjay _


	2. Coming Back

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't update in ages, you know school, exams etc. Thank you so much for reading. If you have time please check out my other fic, Number 1. So on with the story!_

**Discliamer: Last time I check I wasn't JK Rowling, so therefore I do not own anything except for one character who is kinda based on Fleur Delcour, so technically I still don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2-Coming Back**

_**Lily's POV**_

MacGonagall took the Sorting Hat off the last first year, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Students, teachers, welcome back to a brand new year at Hogwarts. I think we're all very hungry so now all I have to say is, pop, twizzle and supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Dumbledore sat down as the plates in front of us were filled with food. After taking some lamb chops and mashed potatoes onto my plate, I turned to talk to Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline while Alice and Molly (who were in the year above us and our mentors) sat across from us talking about who knows what.

"Hey guys, I see you've saved me a seat."

I turned around and there was my best friend, Iris standing with her hands on her hips. I gave her a hug and sat down, budging up to make room for her.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Ran into 'The Marauders'" she answered using quotation marks and rolling her eyes.

"What did they want?"

"James was..." she paused searching for the right words.

"Oi Evans go out with me?"

_**James' POV**_

She turned to look at me, her eyes full of hatred.

"When pigs fly, Potter."

"I actually know a spell that could make that happen. Do you think Hagrid will have any pigs?"

"you know what I mean."

Then she turned around to talk to Iris.

"Izzy," I complained.

Iris turned around. Oops, I forgot she was one quarter Veela...

"DO NOT CALL ME IZZY!" she shouted. A few people from the Slytherin table looked over and snickered, Snivellus, Malfoy, his stuck-up girlfriend, Sirius' Voldemort-loving bitch of a cousin...

"Sorry," I muttered and stalked off towards the rest of the Marauders. Sirius wolf-whistled.

"You know Prongs, you could always give me the 10 Galleons now," he offered.

"In your dreams Padfoot."

_**Lily's POV**_

"Lils, wake up right now or I will be forced to_ Aguamenti_ you, oops," said Marlene as a jet of cold water shot from the end of he wand.

"What the hell was that for?" I spluttered as I struggled out from under the covers.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Dorcas,"Oh Marls," she said noticing my wet hair and pyjamas.

She cast a hot air charm at me and said over her shoulder," Hurry and I are already leaving."

I quickly got changed, grabbed my bag and left with Marlene and Emmeline. I saw Severus, but he was talking with his Death Eater buddies so I decided not to "taint them with my 'unclean' blood".

I waited with impatience as MacGonagall handed out our timetables, and started to compare them with the others.

"What do you have first Lily?" asked Iris.

"First double History of Magic, double Potions with the Slytherins, Ancient Runes and Double DADA."

She nodded thoughtfully, and quickly stood up.

"See you in class," she said running out of the hall.

""Evans go out with me."

"In your dreams Potter."

"How did you know?"

His friend Sirius stood beside him and laughed. Potter stalked off to class, and I sighed. Sirius was staring at Marlene, who was now blushing furiously.

"Marlene," he stammered, " I was wondering if next week-end you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Marlene was now bright red in the face and I think in shock.

She nodded, clearly not trusting her voice and going even more red in the face. Sirius grinned and bounded out of the hall, making several heads turn his way.

I looked at Marlene incredulously," Since when did you like Sirius Black?"

Dorcas laughed," Since always." and was jabbed in the ribs by Marlene.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." I said dragging them out of the Great Hall.

_**Iris' POV**_

"Oh my God, why can't Professor Binns just cross over to the other side already?" I asked yawning.

"I don't know," answered James truthfully,"But we've go to hurry, otherwise we'll be late for class."

"When have you ever been worried about being late for class?" I asked.

"Since we've been assigned new seating partners, and a little birdie told me that I'm sitting next to Evans.I also don't want to look at the look on Snivellus' face."

"Godric, I forgot my camera."

"Too bad, it could have been in the yearbook."

"When does Quidditch practice start?"

"I'll tell you Seeker Black, don't worry," he said grinning at me. God I loved it when he grinned, not to mention when he talked about Quidditch..

Anyway, James was right and we were assigned new seating partners, he sat with Lily, I sat with Narcissa, which was really awkward.

"Hey Cissy," I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled, like a genuine smile.

"Iris, how have you been?" she asked.

I was taken aback, 'cause I really wasn't expecting it. I looked over and saw that Sirius was seated next to Snape, which made me wonder how long they'd survive without hexing each other.

Narcissa frowned a little bit, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry," I stuttered," I just thought because of the whole family feudy thing you would be ignoring me."

She laughed,"Well, Bella's not here, and we're family. It doesn't matter that you're a Gryffindor, you _are_ of the noble and most ancient house of Black."

I smiled a little,"But we can't tell anyone in the family or talk outside class, cause, then no offence to Bella but, she'd eat you."

Narcissa nodded,"Yeah she would..."

"I'm sorry about Andromeda."

"Why?"

"It must have been such a blow."

"Yeah it was but, she's happy. That's the main thing."

"Quiet everyone!" Slughorn called, "Now that you are sitting in your pairs, I'm going to go over the course. For your OWLS you will need to learn how to brew The Draught of Peace, Strengthening Solution and Invigoration Draught, as well as the ones you have learned over the past 5 years that you have been at Hogwarts. Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace, so get out your equipment and start brewing!"

_**Dorcas' POV**_

"I can't believe I have to sit next to Snivellus!" shouted Sirius on the way to lunch.

"He's not that bad," Lily protested trying to protect her friend.

Sirius just shook his head while Marlene patted his arm consolingly. I groaned when I realised what their relationship would turn into in a few months.

"Well," said James putting his arm around Lily," I had the pleasure of sitting next to Ms Evans today. Ms Evans, how good do you think I am at potions?"

"He's nearly as good as me and Sev," answered Lily shrugging off his arm.

James scoffed and looked away running his hand through his hair. "Rainbow, you're awfully quiet for a Veela," he joked looking concerned.

"I spoke to Cissy today..." Iris started.

Sirius growled and looked away. He hated that part of the Black family. To him, the Tonks' and Iris were his only family, and he hated to be reminded of the other part.

"Don't be like that," she whispered.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't care either way," she replied, stood up and left.

"Well done Padfoot," said Remus.

"Should we go after her?" asked Lily.

Sirius shook his head,"She just needs space."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" I screeched,"SHE IS THE LAST FAMILY THAT HAS STOOD BY YOU! i DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, BUT I'M GOING. She's part Veela, anything could happen."

"Yeah, I'm going too," said James.

"Peter and I are going to the library. He needs help with last year's work."

"See you then Moony. Bye Wormtail."

And with that we left the Great Hall.

_**James' POV**_

"Wait up!"

"Hurry up Evans, we're not waiting all day!" I joked.

I had the Marauder's Map out and I was looking for Iris' dot on it.

"Where is she?" asked Lily leaning over to look at the map.

"McGonnagall's classroom, by the looks of it."I muttered.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Come on then."

When we arrived, the door was partly open so we listened in.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's a very difficult piece of Transfiguration," said McGonnagall.

"I'm sure," said Iris.

"Whatever for?"

"I can't say Professor."

"What's your next class?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Do you think you could miss it?"

"Yes."

"Then, we'll start next period."

_**Snape's POV**_

That blasted Potter, why did he have to ruin the one class I actually enjoyed. Why did Slughorn put him next to Lily? Narcissa was fawning over Lucius, who was two years older than her! We were all waiting to hear if the Dark Lord had accepted us as Death Eaters and were planning ways to impress him.

"How about killing some blood traitors or mudbloods?" suggested Goyle.

"And risk being found out by Dumbledore?" Lucius snapped.

"How about we kidnap someone?" asked Crabbe.

"Next year, when I'm able to help from the outside so that the rest of you aren't suspected."

"Poisoning that group of blood traitors and their pet mudblood over there?" suggested Narcissa motioning with her head towards the Gryffindor table. My heart sank but I couldn't give myself away. I am devoted to the Dark Arts and do not wish to risk my chance of being a Death Eater for a muggle-born.

"How about attacking the blood traitors and then Snape can kill the mudblood," offered Lucius with a gleam in his eye, "They would only expect us to be dueling in the corridors anyway, and people can die from spells, the killing curse could be mistaken for something else."

Everyone nodded. It was a good plan, apart from me having to kill Lily.

"What about the Blacks?" Narcissa asked.

"They are blood-traitors."

"Just because they are in Gryffindor doesn't mean their blood-traitors. Yes, they are 'friends' with the mudblood, but it is the norm for Gryffindor. They could be forced to," Narcissa argued defending her cousins.

"Fine. We'll take them to the Dark Lord and give them the option to repent and join up, or they die."

Then we sat down to plan, while I worked out how I would warn Lily.

_**Marlene's POV**_

"Ugh why did we have to get Divination homework?" I yawned. Everyone was sitting in the common room, trying to work through the homework that they were set. Remus and Lily were explaining to Iris what she missed during Ancient Runes. Emmeline was helping Peter with DADA, and Sirius and I were cuddling.

"Why did you miss Ancient Runes?" asked Remus as Iris was copying his notes.

"Stuff."

"It had something to do with McGonagall and Transfiguration," said James.

"How did you know?"

"Followed you using the Marauders Map."

"_Accio _Marauders Map."

"Hey!"

James lunged for the map but Iris caught it and ran up the stairs into the Girl's Dormitories. I jumped up and ran up to my dormitory along with Lily, Dorcas and Emmeline.

"Why did you get that?" I asked Iris when we were in our room.

"Because, I have heard so much about it and I finally want to see it. All James had to do was wave it in front of my face and Bingo!"

She then took out her wand, cleared her throat and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and tapped her wand on the parchment. Suddenly, ink spread across the parchment.

"It's a map of Hogwarts," whispered Lily mesmerized.

"Who created it?" I asked.

"The Marauders," Iris answered,"During Christmas."

"Pretty nifty piece of magic," Dorcas admitted.

"All those secret passages and they can tell whose where," added Em pointing to the label that said "James Potter".

Iris yawned,"It's 10:30 guys, I'm heading to bed."

"I need to say night to Sirius," I muttered.

"Somebody hide the map, the guys might be up here looking for it," Dorcas suggested.

"Here," Lily transfigured the map into a hairbrush,"How will they find it?"

I shook my head and went to the Common room.

_**Lily's POV**_

It was midnight, and I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs where I left my book. I found it on one of the armchairs and started to read.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

I turned around and there was James Potter. I sighed.

"Look Lily, I know you hat me because of Sni- Snape, but can we try to be friends? It would make life a hell of a lot easier in Potions and for Sirius and Marlene. Please?"

"Sure, but please try not to hex Sev when he's not doing anything to provoke you. I know he looks like a bad guy because he is with the Death Eater group but he's actually a nice guy."

He sighed,"Fine. so friends?"

I smiled,"Friends."

_How was that? Please review, follow and favourite. I need names, so please review some. _

_Keep reading!_

_Mockingjay24601_


	3. Expecto Patronum!

_Author's Note: Hello! Sadly I haven't got any reviews! Guys, please review because it means a lot to me and it shows me that people are bothering to read my fic! OK so please keep reading, and if you can check out my other fic Number 1. _

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfic about Jily cause I would have written my own series about the Marauders, which shows that I am not Rowling and therefore I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3-_Expecto Patronum!_**

_**James' POV**_

Things were looking up. Lily and I were on speaking terms, and it was fun. It was also painful mainly because she was very beautiful and I wasn't the only guy who noticed that...

_**Lily's POV**_

"Hey everyone," I said sitting down at breakfast beside James. He was fun as a friend, we laughed a lot. I saw my boyfriend, Michael Davies across the hall at the Ravenclaw table, and I slid down in my seat.

"Trouble in paradise?" Iris asked over the top of the Daily Prophet.

I made a face at her," No. It's just it's Halloween next week, which means it's our 1 month anniversary."

James was strangely quiet, but he always was when somebody mentioned Michael, Iris looked over at him wistfully and continued reading.

"Any news?" Sirius asked putting his arm around Marlene. We all knew that by "News" he meant, "whose dead this time?"

"Family of Muggles. The Robertsons," she answered.

"Oh my God, they are friends of my parents," I whispered paling slightly.

"No-one has a family member who has died." Iris finished cheerfully.

James snatched the paper and looked down.  
"Hang on-" he started.

"James," she whispered "I know."

And with that she left.

_**Dorcas' POV**_

"Who is it?" I asked once Iris had left.

"Her sister. Hestia," James answered.

Sirius looked upset and Marlene hugged him.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Iris' sister whose in the Order."

Remus cleared his throat," We're doing Patronus charms in DADA today."

"So?"

"How will she think of something happy if she's just found out her sister is dead?"_**  
**_

"Just get James to kiss her or something," I muttered under my breath.

Lily looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"I'll explain it all to you later," I told her.

_**James' POV**_

"Now, today we will be starting our Patronus'," began the Professor,"Remember to picture a happy thought, this will be difficult when facing a Dementor. So happy thought and _Expecto Patronum!" _ she shouted as an eagle appeared from her wand and flew around the room.

"Now partner up, and remember happy thoughts!"

Remus partnered up with Peter to help him, Sirius with Marlene, Lily and Dorcas, so I went with Iris. So yeah, naturally we both had trouble. When the Professor came around, she told Iris that she was focusing too much on he sad memories and asked her to describe her happiest memory.

"For my 5th birthday, my dad gave me a baby dragon. I looked after it and stuff, and 2 years later my dad took me riding, him on his dragon, Cassiopea, and me on mine, Artemis. "

The professor nodded, "Picture and cast."

Iris smiled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" she said as a silver dragon exploded from her wand and flew around the room. The whole class stopped and watched. I gave her a pat on the back.

"Well done."

"Thanks."

"Okay, my turn." I took a deep breath. I thought about the first time I managed to turn into my animagus, and knowing that I could help Moony with his furry little problem.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ and a stag appeared and started chasing the dragon around the room.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ that was Lily, whose Patronus was a silver doe. The doe trotted over to my stag and they started chasing each other while the dragon looked on forlornly.

"Right class," Professor Crabtree, (when I finally learned her name) said," For homework you are to practice your patronus'. We will be showing them next week. If you need help, come to see me or to a friend. Class dismissed."

"What do you have next?" I asked Iris.

"Um, free but I need to go and see McGonagall," she answered.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Everything okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Iris answered," I need to go, enjoy Divination."

And with that she left.

_**Iris' POV**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? " McGonagall asked looking at me skeptically.

"Yes. I want to be an auror, so it will be useful," I finished lamely.

She nodded, "Cast your patronus for me."

I took out my wand,"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." I muttered

"_Expecto Patronum!" _and my dragon flew out.

"Hm, well, your not going to transform into a dragon," McGonnagall joked.

At the end of the hour, I was no closer to becoming an Animagus than I was at the beginning. McGonnagall sighed.

"Come to me tomorrow after the feast, and I'll see if Professor Dumbledore will help us." she said turning to me.

"Thanks for helping," I replied walking out of the door.

_**Sirius' POV**_

"Ugh, I don't wanna do any work," I groaned resting my head on Marlene's lap.

"Too bad," muttered Remus trying to cast his patronnus.

"Remember happy thoughts," joked James.

Remus glared at him,"_Expecto Patronum!"_ and an owl flew out of his wand.

"Well down Moony!" all of us shouted apart from Iris who gave him a small smile and went back to her letter.

"What's that?" asked Dorcas who was also practicing her Patronus.

"A letter."

"Who to?" I asked frowning.

"Well technically it's a reply to a letter."

"Who is it to?"

"Please don't be angry, Padfoot, but it's your mother. She invited us for Christmas. And I think we ought to go. We are family after all."

"Well, I'm not going," I answered stubbornly,"Are you?"

She nodded. "They're family."

"Not mine. Traitor."

"Sir-"

"Don't," I said lying back down on Marlene's lap.

"How about we show our Patronus'," suggested Dorcas.

"Ok, me first," Lily drew her wand, "_Expecto Patronum!"_and her doe appeared.

"Isn't James' a stag?" asked Marlene.

"Yes," smirked Dorcas,"And it's very interesting how Lily's is a doe.."

"I thought that Iri-"

"Shut up!" Iris said looking up from her letter. Everyone apart from James, Remus and Peter knew that she had feelings for James..

"To prove a point I'll go next," she said screwing up her face as if searching for a memory (which to be fair she probably was), "_Expecto Patronum!"_

And no it wasn't a stag or a doe, but a dragon. I laughed, "Does that mean your animagus is also a dragon?"

"How did yo-"

"I'm _joking."_

_"_Me next, _ Expecto Patronum!_" Marlene's patronus was a cat, which made me laugh. A cat and a dog. Complete opposites.

James went next, his was a stag, and his and Lily's patronus' , I cast my patronus which was, surprise surprise, a dog. Moony's was an owl and Peter's was a rat.

"Well, I'm going to bed," announced Lily standing up.

"Mind if I Slytherin?" asked James smiring.

"Not cool, mate," I teased as Lily shot him a glare and Iris rolled her eyes.

"James can I borrow the cloak and the map?" Iris asked sweetly.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to take care of something."

"Fine. I'll just get it,"

_"Accio Marauders Map, _Accio Cloak of Invisibility," she said waving her wand.

"Or you could just do that," suggested Remus, while Peter was snickering in the background.

Iris took the cloak,"Don't wait up."

* * *

_**One week later**_

_**Iris' POV**_

"Line up in your houses, Slytherin on my left, Gryffindor on my right. When you are ready, Ms Black."

Narcissa and I both looked at her with confused expressions on our faces, because technically we were both 'Ms Black'.

The professor seemed unfazed. "Ms Narcissa Black," she added.

Cissy stepped forward, "_Expecto Patrounum!" _and a swan appeared.

"Ms Iris Black."

Christ. that's me. I stepped up and cleared my throat, "_Expecto Patronum!" _ and my dragon flew out of my wand towards the ceiling.

"A strong Patronus," commented the Professor,"Will fight Dementors easily. Sirius Black."

And so it went on. Sirius' dog, Lily's doe, Remus' owl, Malfoy's peacock, Dorcas' bear, Marlene's cat, Peter's rat, James' stag, Snape's doe (which received a few laughs) and Emmeline's horse. Those were the ones that stood out, the others I don't really remember. But what I wondered all the way through the lesson was the reason why my patronus wasn't a stag or a doe.

_Author's Note: How was that? I had to guess the patronus' because I don't think it's mentioned. The Marauders have their Animagi forms as theirs, Lily's was a doe, Snape loved Lily so his would be a doe. Lucius' was a peacock cause there was this whole thing about how he was obsessed with peacocks, and I guess Narcissa's would be a swan cause their both quite elegant. To tell you the truth, my patronus would have been a dragon, so I just used that. Does anyone see what's going on with Iris and James? Don't worry, they don't end up together, but there is going to be a bit of a plot twist around Christmas. Next chapter will be all about Halloween and pranks, maybe more Blackinnon. Btw for those who ship Tedromeda, there'll be some of it later on._

_Keep reading and don't forget to follow, favourite and review, and also check out my other fic 'Number 1'. I am thinking about starting a High School Hunger Games fic, cause I love those so much!_

_Mockingjay :)_


End file.
